


The Music Room

by afternoonearlgrey



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Unrequited Love, and so is adonis and rei, mao is mentioned there whoops, theres probably more 2 tag but oh welll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afternoonearlgrey/pseuds/afternoonearlgrey
Summary: After Ritsu gets rejected by Mao, He goes to resort to the music room to play his emotions away but was stopped by someone. Oogami Koga.





	The Music Room

**Author's Note:**

> i hope i did atleast a decent job.... its my first proper fanfic  
> theres maybe ALOTof ooc and i apologises so fucking much this is kinda self indulgent angst and now u have 2 suffer with it.  
> enjoy !

Ritsu was in the music room alone. Playing on the piano.

Sadly it wasn't going well. Not because he _can’t_ play

His love _rejected_ him. No. _Mao_ , his _Maakun_ rejected him

_“Sorry Ritsu, I only thought of you as a really close friend, besides I like someone else.”_

Those words crawling back onto him. Tears being held back.

Ritsu may or may have ran to the Music Room afterwards. Just to cry for a bit but now that he stopped crying _and_ stopped looking like it, he just wanted to play away his empty sadness and love for him.

Well he was about to until he saw a familiar face.

“Hey Ritchii.”

He sighs.

Its _Koga_. from his class, yet again visiting him and he bought his favourite lemon juice. _Again_.

Ritsu just had enough of seeing people, he doesn't need him around. It’s not helping that he’s kind of _cute_ , but he probably doesn't like him and just wants to leech off him to know more about _his stupid idiot brother_.

Koga has been seeing Ritsu in the Music Room for quite some time. It started about 2 weeks ago. Koga at first just listened to Ritsu play piano (even if he says that piano is lame cause its not ‘rock’) and then recently about a week ago started to make conversation with him. While Ritsu may enjoy his company, he isn’t feeling his best and rather listen to his doubts.

“ _Leave_.” he whispers coldly. Loud enough for the other to hear.

Koga’s eyes widened. He puts the juice on the desk near the piano. This was the first time Ritsu actually told him to go since he stuck around. Ritsu was still staring at him. But he stood his ground, as stubborn as he is.

“Ritchii." his voice slightly shaking. Is he too transparent to Ritsu now? What if Ritsu is putting up an act just to tease him? No! Even if he would do that his heart tells him otherwise! But hearts can only _lie_ which leaves Koga with an heartache from Ritsu’s words.

“Corgi. Please. Just leave.” Ritsu’s tone is serious he just wants Koga gone.

On the other hand, Koga’s brain logically would just leave but something in his heart is just telling him something completely outrageous.

“...What if I don’t want to?”

Ritsu looks at the slightly taller boy, his eyes wider than usual. He is analyzing Koga’s current state. Not that he cared as if.  
But there was one thing Ritsu realised after what Koga told him.

He looked little more timid as usual. And that broke his thoughts about the incident.

“Corgi… are you ok?” he asks softly with slight concern in his voice. This is so unlike him, when it comes to Koga Oogami. The guy he spent teasing and being mean to just for his own enjoyment.

Maybe it was because he let Koga in.

Those times when he played piano alone (with Kunugi-sensei maybe jumping onto him and telling him off for being on the school grounds that late); gone. Since that time when Koga just barged in without much of a reason. And then it happened.

Ritsu was annoyed. Not because he didn't like his company. But yet he can't figure it out himself.

Not even _Mao_ could help him. Not after what happened between _them_.

“Why are ya asking?? I-I’m fine, I swear!! Tch.” the ‘proud wolf’ spits out.

“You’re _lying_ ” he replied taking a jab at Koga’s chest. Right in his heart. Koga shocked by the sudden touch moves away.

“I-I’m not _lying_!!” he shouts back.

“Then tell me why are you acting all shy and constantly visit me? You should be at home.”

Koga. Oogami Koga. has no words. He’s cornered by the shorter boy with all the question he has.

It’s not like Koga looked at Ritsu in class. Checking him out or anything!  
It’s not like Koga bought Ritsu a gift, because he wanted to be friends or something!  
It’s not like Koga asked Mao questions about Ritsu or-  
Hold up.  
Koga thinks. Why does he visit Ritsu? Does he have a reason?

But there was.

Unfortunately, Koga may have fallen for Ritsu.

Koga tried his best to get to know Ritsu. Hell he even bought that damn juice for Ritsu. He doesn't give anyone that type of special treatment, well maybe he bought Adonis something a couple times but that was sometime ago. Ritsu may have teased him about this and that. Called him a fucking ‘Corgi’. But the more Koga visited, the more transparent they became. Well at least he was, a little too much.

And so Koga took a deep breathe.

“Ritchi, I…”

He looks away from Ritsu’s red eyes. He might as well add that they were really _pretty_ bright red eyes.

“I think …”

He looks back, grabs Ritsu’s shoudlers and pulls him closer. Not to close as much as he wants to but close enough to see Ritsu’s face up close. His really cute face. His haircut may look stupid but it suits him.

Ritsu would back away but Koga’s grip is too strong.

“I think I like- no. I think _I love you_ or somethin’, dunno but I just feel weird ‘round you.” he spits out messily turning his head away. Eyes shut tightly.

 _Shit_.

He said it.  
He just confessed to Sakuma Ritsu.  
He can’t hide anymore. He really can’t run. Not that he knows.  
He is sweating and there’s a pain in his throat. _Ugh_.

“ _Ah_.”

“Ah? What do you mean Ah??”

“I see. Corgi I-” he pauses. Is something wrong?

“Koga I… I never thought you would go as far as to loving me.”

‘Koga’? Did he just?

Ritsu shuffles out of Kogas grip. Not to pull away but to get even closer. His arms tightening around Koga’s chest. His head resting on the others shoulder. Ritsu’s eyes are tearing up but he is smiling softly. Like he’s in love. _Again_.

He forgot about what happened.

“R-ritchii?” Koga spoke up still overwhelmed at the sudden actions. But Ritsu immediately shuts Koga by stealing a quick peck from his lips before he continues cuddling him.

He ends this with a single soft whisper.

“Don’t let me go, Koga.”

**Author's Note:**

> once again, sorry 4 my terribly baked fanfic and characters lol  
> fight me on twitter im @2BLOVEMAIL


End file.
